Sea Rescue
by DonaldDouglasandToby6
Summary: Some whalers are trying to hunt a baby killer whale, but Algy sees them and tries to report them. The whalers soon burst Algy's tyres, and set up a rockslide for Oliver and Toad. Will Captain reach the whalers to arrest them in time?


Poachers have been decreasing on the Island of Sodor since the day some poachers were stopped at Brendam Docks by Edward, but whaling is just as bad as it always was.

Some whalers were out in the ocean by the Little Western, on a little boat.

"Today Tom, we're gonna catch that baby killer whale I saw yesterday," snickered a whaler.

Tom grinned.

"Good. I heard it's a beauty. The sooner we catch it, the richer we'll get!"

They looked into the water, to find a baby whale resting in it.

"Heh heh, she lost sight of her mother one day and was just stuck here. I wanted to consult with you first before...finishing the job." grinned the other whaler.

"Right Charles. Let's do this..."

Algy was driving along the coastal route to Haultraugh with a busload of passengers when he noticed a little boat on the ocean.

He squinted to get a better look.

"Hmm... Looks like fishermen... Or... maybe they're..." the bus thought when he suddenly gasped.

"Whalers! I must alert someone!"

"Whalers?" asked his driver confusingly, and he peered to the ocean.

"Oh dear, you're right Algy! We'll alert Oliver at the next station, and he can get Captain with the police."

And so, Algy's speed increased as he raced down the road.

Tom and Charles were still on their boat when they saw Algy, racing towards the next station.

Tom narrowed his eyes. "Charles, you know what to do..."

"Of course," grinned Charles.

He grabbed a spike strip and jumped into the water, swimming towards the seashore.

When Charles reached the shore, he smirked as he ran along the road to a curve on the road, so Algy wouldn't easily avoid the spike strip.

Then, he placed it on the ground, chuckling to himself.

"That'll teach ya to mess with us, you stupid road vehicle."

And he jumped into the water before anyone could see him.

Algy drove along the road in panic.

"I hope Oliver knows what to do! He's usually a sensible engine..."

Just as he turned the curve, something punctured his tyres.

"Ouch!" he cried out in pain.

The driver stopped the bus instantly.

Some of the passengers were cross but came out to look at the problem anyway.

"What happened?" asked Algy in despair.

His driver sighed as he inspected the road.

"Some maniac left a spike trip on the road so naturally one of your tyres got punctured."

"Oh no," wailed Algy, "How am I supposed to tell the message now?"

Luckily, there was a man aboard Algy that knew how to take care of spike strips and he did so without getting hurt.

Once that was done, Bulgy drove up alongside the blue bus.

He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, well, well," he grinned quizzaciously, "You broke down, eh?"

Algy groaned in embarrassment.

"No, I got a flat tyre from some fool who laid a spike strip on the road."

Bulgy stopped snickering.

"Oh..."

"Do you have enough room in yourself for more passengers? I need these people to get home." Algy pleaded, "And some whalers are out on the ocean. I recommend getting someone to tell the Rescue Centre."

Bulgy turned serious in a millisecond.

"Right away, Algy! I have enough room for your passengers. I'm pretty empty today."

Algy was grateful.

"And don't worry; I'll send Butch to go collect you."

"Oh thank you." Algy said as Bulgy drove away.

At Haultraugh Station, Oliver was cross.

"Where is that blasted Algy? I'm late now..."

"Oh, it's quite alright, Mr. Oliver. Just be patient," said Toad.

Oliver grunted.

"I'll try Toad, but it's getting increasingly difficult. Ever since he came back it's been a pain in the cab..."

Toad sighed.

"I still don't understand why you can't just use your brake coach instead of me for passenger trains."

"It's because I want you with me at all times." replied Oliver quickly, "I don't want you getting on the wrong train."

Toad rolled his eyes, just as Bulgy drove in.

Oliver was surprised.

"Bulgy? What are you doing here?" he asked.

Bulgy was tired, but still managed to speak coherently.

"Well, some whalers are out on the ocean catching a whale, and Algy got a flat tyre so you need to get Butch, Captain and the police." he said between breaths.

Toad gasped.

"Oh no! Mr. Oliver, we must hurry! We'll tell someone at Tidmouth Station, won't we?"

"Of course Toad. Now come on passengers; this is an urgent matter on our hands."

The passengers got onboard the coaches and Oliver raced away.

Bulgy sighed with relief.

"At least the message is out..."

Out on the ocean, Charles grunted as he picked up a phone.

"Johnny, we need you. Make a disruption." and he hung up.

"Any trouble?" asked Tom.

"No. Johnny's got it taken care of. What about you?"

"I'm trying to chase this stupid whale, but it keeps moving."

"Ugh, just focus on tiring that animal out. I'm ready in case of any more... disruptions to our plan..."

On Tidmouth Beach, Johnny snickered as he lit some dynamite on the top of the cliff.

"Bye bye, steam engine..."

He ran away from the dynamite as it exploded.

The cliff shook as a rock started to fall down.

Then another. Then another.

Oliver chuffed as fast as he could, trying to keep a fast pace.

Toad was frantic.

"Hurry, Mr. Oliver! This is much more serious than the time that whale got washed up by Bluff's Cove! This whale is about to be hunted down! We must warn everyone we can!" the brakevan said in horror.

Oliver rounded a bend, trying not to bump his coaches.

"Of course we'll get to Tidmouth, Toad. There will be no disruptions at-"

"What is it, Mr. Oliver?" asked Toad worriedly.

Oliver groaned in annoyance.

"There's a rockslide in front of us. We can't go forward now..."

"A rockslide?" asked Toad, who was clearly confused, "Rockslides don't happen around here..."

"..hmm...you're right...maybe this was no accident."

"You mean it could've been deliberate, sir?" asked Toad with a shaky voice.

"Mhmm..." murmured Oliver.

A whistle blew in the distance. Oliver looked up and saw Duck coming in the other direction.

"Duck, stop! There's a landslide!" cried Oliver as he whistled with all his strength.

Duck noticed the rocks and stopped, just in time.

"Great galloping sausages!" cried Duck.

"Good one," snickered Oliver.

Duck sighed.

"What happened this time?"

"There was a landslide on the line," murmured Oliver, "Unfortunately, it doesn't seem like we're getting through anytime soon..."

"But Mr. Oliver, what about the whalers?" cried Toad.

Duck looked up.

"Whalers?"

"Oh. There were some whalers that Algy saw but he got a flat tyre so Bulgy told us. Now we need Butch and Captain...and it seems we might need someone else too." Oliver said.

"Who?" asked Duck.

"Maybe that quarry machine that the big engines talked about," said Oliver curiously, "In the meantime, can you go back to Tidmouth to relay the message? And maybe get that quarry machine?"

"Of course," chuckled Duck, "I'm sure my passengers wouldn't mind."

And they didn't; they understood the severity of the situation as the Pannier tank reversed back to Tidmouth.

"How long do you think we'll be stuck here, Mr. Oliver?" asked Toad.

Oliver sighed.

"I'm not sure, Toad..."

At Tidmouth Station, Duck panted as he came to a halt.

Hank was confused.

"Well, hi there Duck. What the heck have you been doing?" he asked, "You seem rather stressed about something."

Duck spoke up.

"Well, Algy has a flat tyre, Oliver and Toad are trapped by a landslide and now they need a quarry machine to dig them out, and some whalers are hunting a whale off the coast..."

"Well, that's a mouthful," murmured Hank, "I think I know a quarry machine that can help. Don't worry, I'll get to the Rescue Centre immediately. I'm taking this train of supplies for the hospital there anyway."

Duck grinned broadly.

"Oh, thank you Hank. I didn't have a desire to reverse to the Rescue Centre today."

Hank laughed and started on his way.

Duck sighed.

"I hope the whale isn't hurt..."

Soon, Hank the American Engine raced into the Rescue Centre, ringing his bell and blowing his whistle at the same time.

The Rescue Team looked over at him.

"I have something important to tell y'all!" Hank cried, "Butch, you must rescue Algy, who got a flat tyre near Haultraugh and a whale is about to hunted by the Little Western, Captain, so you must set out immediately if you want it to survive! And get the police too!"

"Are you sure...?" Captain asked skeptically.

"Would I lie about this sort of thing?" Hank asked severely.

"I guess not..." Captain said, rather flustered; Hank could be rather intimidating.

Butch honked his horn.

"On my way, Hank!"

And he drove away.

Soon, policemen and policewomen clambered into the lifeboat.

Captain honked his horn as well.

"Full steam ahead!" he cried as he drove off to sea.

Hank gulped.

"I hope that poor lil' fella isn't harpooned before Captain gets there..."

Out on the ocean, the whalers were still chasing the whale.

"Seriously Charles, I don't think this is working," said Tom anxiously, "This whale's never going to tire out!"

"You sure? It hasn't eaten in a while," grinned Charles, "It should be right about...now."

As soon as Charles stopped talking, the baby whale stopped swimming, exhausted from all the exercise.

"Ha, time to get the harpoons. Then money, here we come!" grinned Tom.

"I told you that you should have more faith in me," Charles chuckled, "Now give me the harpoon. I have better aim."

"Here you go," said Tom as he handed the weapon over.

Charles grinned.

"...fire..."

Soon, Captain was racing along the ocean waters as fast as he could.

Captain scurried past Tidmouth Beach, as Billy was puffing up to the landslide with Thumper on a flatbed.

"What on Sodor is that?" asked Oliver.

"He's Thumper. The quarry machine used to clear up landslides and also works at quarries," explained Billy.

Thumper grinned.

"Rocks! Just my style! Let's get to work!"

Captain sighed and sped on.

"I'll catch those blasted whalers if it's the last thing I do! That stupid idea's been illegal for a few years now, hasn't it?"

"Affirmative," said a policeman, "People just do stupid things."

"Realest thing I've heard in a while..." Captain said quietly as they drove to the left, trying to get a closer eye of the shore.

About a half mile from Haultraugh Station, Butch was backing down onto Algy.

"Again Algy? Now it's been two times in a row," the breakdown vehicle laughed.

Algy grunted.

"Just hurry it up..."

Captain chuckled and soon saw the boat with the whalers on it.

From their distance, they saw Captain heading towards them.

The whalers gulped.

"Oh no, it's the police! Quick, where's the dynamite?"

"Didn't Johnny have it?" Tom asked.

"No. We have some... Now just some matches."

Charles' eye twinkled as he grabbed a box of matches.

He lit one and lit a stick of dynamite.

"Your sailing days are over, boat!" he cackled as threw it into the air.

Captain gasped and raced to the right as the dynamite flew past him.

"Darn!" Charles groaned as the dynamite exploded in the ocean, causing a wave.

Captain bobbled about, but so did the whalers.

Tom slid to the other side of his boat.

Charlies growled as he lit another stick of dynamite.

"Just blow up you stupid boat!" he cried as he threw it, straight at Captain's face.

The liftboat gasped as he swerved to avoid the explosives, just in time.

The dynamite exploded, and another wave tossed around Captain.

"Hold on tight!" he cried as he shut his eyes.

But for the whalers it was a much rougher ride indeed.

"We're going overboard!" cried Tom as he held onto the side of the boat which all his might.

But it was too much; as another wave struck it, the boat tipped over and the whale swam away in fear.

Charles and Tom coughed as they reached up for air.

Captain grinned as the police got out of him and grabbed a megaphone.

"Put your hands up! You are under arrest!" a policewoman shouted.

Charles and Tom groaned.

"...I guess this wasn't a good idea was it... What about Johnny?

" "...shut up Charles..."

"Who's Johnny?" ordered a policeman.

Tom bit his lip.

"...he was the one who caused the landslide...he should still be on the top of the cliff..."

"Good... We'll send a team out to look for him."

Captain grinned broadly.

"Jolly well done, police! Let's take care of these criminals..."

Soon the whalers were put under arrest, and were shoved into Captain to be taken to the Sodor Jail.

The baby whale noticed its mother in the distance and happily swam to her.

Captain smiled as the two creatures jumped into the air and swam away.

Soon, Captain drove back to the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre.

Some of the engines from the rescue were there, waiting to here the news.

Oliver sighed.

"I had to drag Toad all the way here...he wouldn't stop fussing since that Thumper cleared the rock..."

"Well, sorry for being concerned about nature..." Toad huffed.

Hank and Billy laughed as Captain arrived.

"Well, how's the whale?" asked Hank worriedly, "Did it sail back to the ocean, where it belongs?"

"As a matter of fact, it did!" cried Captain, "We all did it as a team!"

Oliver, Duck, Hank and Billy all blew their whistles and Algy, Bulgy and Butch honked their horns.

"Thanks to all of us, the whalers have been put in jail, including that Johnny fellow, and the whale is safe! Well done everyone!" Captain smiled.

"Well done Captain!" cheered the others.

Captain chuckled.

"It's all part of the job. I keep Sodor's coast safe; it's just what I do."

Everyone chuckled; the day ended on a happy note.

An animal reuniting with its family, the justice system doing its job and Really Useful Engines and vehicles got to have a moment of glory.


End file.
